


i want to slow dance with you

by spookiist



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: (oh my god they were roommates), Fluff, Foreign languages may be spoken, Logan and Roman are spies, Logan and Virgil are roommates, M/M, Patton and Damien are roommates, Remy and Roman are roommates, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Virgil and Remy are brothers, spy AU, things happen at parties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookiist/pseuds/spookiist
Summary: two of the best spies in their respective agencies (whom are actually rivals), unknowingly dance with each other at a masquerade party and both of them accidentally develop feelings for each other without knowing the other’s identity.





	1. we go where we want to

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i'm taking a fic seriously and finishing it. they are quite long, so i hope that you guys will appreciate that. feedback and constructive criticism are more than welcome. leave a kudos if you liked it! ♡
> 
> tumblr :: spookiist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roman meets logan for the first time, twice. the first one involves dancing, the second involves breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw :: alcoholic beverages, getting drunk

 

Could the universe be any more cruel? He wished to see those mesmerizing eyes again, and yet only a blank page stared back at him. This particular stranger had been on his mind ever since he left the party. He longed to see him once more, and perhaps have one last dance with him, but hopefully beneath the stars this time and without the presence of too many people. The night they had met was ingrained in his brain. He memorized every bit of him for he knew it would be impossible for them to meet once more. How could he forget how soft those beautiful brown locks were? And those pretty pink lips, oh how he would love to capture them in his own again. But his eyes, oh his eyes. They were a magnificent shade of brown. He felt like he could get lost in those eyes forever as they danced throughout the night.

 

“Roman? Ro, what the fuck are you doing? Are you like, dead or something, mi cariño?”

 

Bitter, but with a hint of sweetness. Remy liked to give his coffee a bit of a personality, though he preferred tea rather than coffee. But it never hurts to give his friends the perfect cup of joe. Today, it seemed like Roman needed it more than ever. His friend has been spacing out more often with that dreamy look in his eyes. Maybe he’s just somewhat tired, nothing a little bit of coffee can’t fix, right?

 

“Thanks,” Roman gave his friend a small smile, taking a sip of the brewed coffee that was given to him. “I’m just… it’s this guy…”

 

“Ah, so prince charming over here is in love?” Remy teased, lowering his sunglasses and flashing him a mischievous look.

 

“Si, creo que estoy enamorado.” He sighed. It was true, and maybe it would be better if he would just accept the fact that he is in love with a total stranger. A _beautiful_ stranger.

 

He knows that his favorite tea is hibiscus tea. He knows that he loves plants and space. He knows how emotional he gets when he’s drunk. He knows how formal he can be. So is he really a stranger when the only thing he didn’t know was his name?

 

While he could continue daydreaming about his crush, he did have homework to finish and it was due in… approximately 5 hours. He could also skip class, but that’s not acceptable behavior. Neither of the two bothered to pull back the curtains to let the light in, nor did they bother to turn on the light. The soft glow from Roman’s laptop was the only lightsource available in the room, which illuminated his desk enough for him to see what he was writing. Remy only stayed in the room to keep his friend company and to watch him suffer as a product of his procrastination.

 

Remy watched as Roman focused on whatever the hell he was doing. He took a few breaks here and there, probably getting lost in thought again or just taking a sip of coffee. It didn’t take him too long to finish his work, which Remy was thankful for. Someone needed to make breakfast, and he’s too lazy to have to clean up anything. In his defense, he didn’t know that eggs shouldn’t be placed inside the microwave.

 

Roman got up and did a bit of stretching then headed to the kitchen whilst humming a tune which Remy recognized as one of the songs in Tangled. No complaints. No “I fucking hate homework” accompanied by screaming into a pillow. No throwing crumpled up pieces of paper and candy wrappers at Remy. He was like… like having a good day or something. Which, by the way, is a good thing _._

 

“Must be because of his little crush,” Remy thought, and smirked. He could use this as blackmail and get unlimited tea. Yes, the other kind of tea as well. This day surely was going great so far for him.

 

Remy assumed Roman would dish up something simple and quick like avocado toast or scrambled eggs. But no, he was making _french toast._ This was a good thing, right? He needed to call his brother ASAP. He took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Virgil’s number.

 

“Hey Virgil, we have a code french toast.” Virgil stayed silent to think for a moment. He was pretty sure that they did not add that to the list of Roman things they have a code for.

 

“What the hell is that?” Remy lowered his polarized sunglasses and raised his eyebrow in a dramatic fashion, despite the fact that he knew Virgil could not see him. It is necessary to be dramatic at all times, no matter the situation.

 

“Roman’s making french toast. Should I be worried?” Virgil could not understand why that would be a problem.

 

oh.

 

“Okay. You deal with that, I’ll stay here and not be bothered nor involved into this so I don’t get poisoned. Goodbye, have fun.” and with that, the call ended. Remy’s eyes went wide.

 

Feeling very accomplished, Roman placed their plates on the dining table and outdid himself even more by adding berries in each plate. He called for Remy to eat his breakfast before they leave, chuckling as he watched Remy approach it cautiously.

 

“Is this… is this poisoned?” there was a hint of fear present in Remy’s face as he eyed the plate before him. Too good to be true. Someone must’ve kidnapped the _real_ Roman. The real Roman wouldn’t put berries in his breakfast.

 

“Why would this be poisoned?” Roman said, confused as fuck.

 

“Virgil said that this could be poisoned.”  Remy took a bite, and holy fuck it was _so good_. What the hell did Virgil mean by “poisoned”?

 

“Oh! Okay, the last time I made french toast for Virgil was also the first time I tried making it. It tasted like shit ‘cause I may or may not have misread the ingredients list. He puked.”

 

The two were in the middle of having breakfast when they heard a knock on the door. Roman immediately got up to answer it.

 

It’s not like his crush is going to appear right in front of his doorstep. Right?

 

“Hello, I was asked by my roommate to drop this off here.” He spoke in a calm and collected manner, had the perfect posture, neat and ironed clothes, and a _gosh darn pretty face._ Roman had to look up a bit since this guy was taller than him. He felt like he knew him from somewhere.

 

“O-oh! Thanks… uh, if you… if you don’t mind me a-asking, have we… met before?” Roman could feel his cheeks heat up as the stranger handed him his guitar case which he must’ve left at Virgil’s the other night. He swore his heart stopped when he felt his fingers come in contact with the stranger’s hand. It was like that night all over again.

 

“I don’t believe we have met before. My apologies, I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself.” He held out his hand for Roman to shake before continuing. “Logan Quinn.”

 

Roman took Logan’s hand hesitantly. His heart began racing and he silently hoped that Remy would take over the conversation and save him from embarrassing himself, but he knew fully well that Remy would not do that and use this interaction as even more blackmail.

 

“Roman Valencia.” Internally, he was cheering for not stuttering. “Would you uh, would you like to have breakfast with us?” Now he was panicking. Why would he do this to himself?

 

“Alright.” Simple, and to the point. Logan gave him a small smile and Roman felt like he was going to have an aneurysm.

 

“That’s perfect! I mean, _you’re_ perfect, wait what, oh… um, I mean, that’s great!” This interaction was not going well for him. Logan cocked an eyebrow at him, but let it slide. The poor guy must not be great at socializing.

 

Roman led Logan to the dining area, where Remy was eating his breakfast happily since Roman seems to have read the ingredients list right this time. Upon seeing his roommate with pink tinted cheeks, he shot him a confused look. But then he saw they had a visitor. He smirked and formulated a plan.

 

Logan sat down near Remy and Roman handed him a plate which had the two extra pieces of french toast he had made. He thanked Roman, giving him a smile which Remy noticed to have an effect on his friend.

 

“Hey cutie, the name’s Remy, but you can call me anytime.” His sunglasses were low enough for his eyes to be seen, so he winked at him and flashed him a flirty look. Logan blushed. He didn’t exactly know how to respond to this.

 

“I-I’m Logan.” Remy stared into his eyes and took Logan’s hand. Meanwhile, Roman was just watching this unfold right before him, shock and a mix of other emotions present on his face.

 

“Well, Logan, it was nice meeting you, mi querido.” He pressed a kiss to Logan’s knuckles, which might have caused Logan to malfunction. He was speechless. “I’ll be on my way now, gotta be early for my first class, y’know?”

 

Roman did not know what to feel at that very moment. He wanted to be mad at Remy, but at the same time, he can’t. He likes someone else, and he doesn’t even know Logan that well yet. Why should he suddenly become so possessive over him? He doesn’t even know if Logan’s single or not!

 

Meanwhile, Remy walked away feeling very accomplished. He can tell when Roman likes someone, and when he does, it’s difficult for him to approach them. Sure Logan’s hot and all, but he knows when to not go too far.

 

“I’m really sorry about my roommate, are you okay? do you-” Roman got cut off by a simple response that kind of hurt him a bit. Yes he knows he just met the guy, but the thing is, he falls too easily.

 

“No, it’s fine. He’s actually quite adorable. And a good flirt, might I add.” He still has a pinkish color on his face, and Roman’s just about ready to fight with Remy.

 

His new friend noticed that he had gone quiet, and Logan decided to initiate small talk. This made Roman feel a little bit better, knowing that Logan at least seemed to want to be friends with him. The two talked until they both had finished their food, sharing stories and whatnot. Roman felt much more comfortable around Logan, to the point that he almost talked about the masquerade party last night. No one is supposed to know he was there, nor is he allowed to reveal his identity to anyone.

 

Eventually, they both had to get to class so Logan kindly offered to walk Roman to his class, which he found out was not too far from his own. Roman, of course, accepted with probably way too much enthusiasm. Logan may or may not have muttered a “you’re cute” upon seeing Roman being incredibly enthusiastic. This allowed them to spend a bit more time together.

 

A couple of classes later on, Roman starts to lose focus and all he can think about is how Logan reminds him of something. Like he’s seen him somewhere before and not in a “he’s probably in one of my classes” kind of way. It’s different. _He’s_ different. There’s something about his eyes that makes him feel something he’s already felt before. His thoughts are full of Logan, and for some odd reason, they shift into an entirely different memory. A recent memory, one he spent the entire night thinking about, wondering if he’ll ever cross paths with that stranger again, and possibly ask for his name.

 

♤♤♤

 

_the masquerade party_

𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓂𝒶𝓈𝓆𝓊𝑒𝓇𝒶𝒹𝑒 𝓅𝒶𝓇𝓉𝓎

 

“Valencia, we have reason to believe that _they_ would be meeting up at this party. Blend in, but make sure to get the information we need.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Parties. This was exactly Roman’s kind of scene. He loved that he was able to dress up for this task, and even got one of the world’s best designers to design his outfit.

 

Upon entering the venue, he was first asked for his invitation. He handed it over then proceeded to walk through the enormous wooden doors, carved with such intricate detail.

 

Everything about the place was just pure beauty. He admired the surroundings as he familiarized himself with the area. Chandeliers were hung from the ceiling, the largest one being in the center and having the most beautiful design. The floors were all shiny and polished, and the walls were a lovely golden shade. There were windows that were nearly as huge as the wall, and one would be able to see the gorgeous dark scenery outside. It perfectly contrasted the warm golden lights that filled the venue. One of the best spots there would probably be the extensive balcony on the second floor. Another would be the garden that was at the very center of the entire mansion.

 

Rich people filled the place and Roman couldn’t help but scowl as he overheard them bragging about their success. He wandered around, not entirely sure what he was looking for. This had been discussed prior to the event, so he had a bit of information to use as basis.

 

The others arrived to the party in different times as to avoid suspicion, and they can’t be seen together. They would often pass by each other though, and would tap on the other’s shoulder as a way of communicating. They each had different duties, and his was to get the information about the opposing agency’s future plans. They’re just doing the right thing, and the right thing is to stop those plans.

 

It was a Sunday night, though. He had classes the next day, so he needed to do this fast. He still wasn’t entirely sure where he was going, but it seemed that he had seen three certain individuals throughout the night who have been nothing but fishy. He followed them from a distance, trying to get as close to hearing their conversation as possible.

 

“-shall be finished by the 23rd of November.”

 

“Afterwards, we must leave for England to-“

 

Roman was so caught up trying to hear what these three men were talking about, that he didn’t notice someone approach him.

 

“I couldn’t help but notice you’ve been looking a little off throughout the evening. Would you like some company?” He was about to refuse but he saw those warm caramel brown eyes and he felt something in his chest. How could he say no?

 

“Uh, okay. Do you wanna go get some food?” Roman asked, gesturing to the buffet table which was in the direction of those three men.

 

His new friend nodded and rambled on about how delicious the desserts are. They both passed by the men he was following around, and he heard a bit more things that could be useful. But at the same time, it sounded very worrying.

 

“-could cause major destruction if it gets in the wrong hands. The jewels are-”

 

Before he could hear the rest of the sentence, Roman was pulled away by the guy. He seems to like sweets. As much as he’d love to enjoy the party, he really wasn’t here to have fun. He was there to take information, and that’s exactly what he’s going to do.

 

“Hey, uh, I have to go to the bathroom. I’ll see you around?” He asked. He hoped that he could finally listen to the conversation without any distractions.

 

“Alright then, I shall be at the garden. I’m looking forward to seeing you again.” Roman liked this guy. He sounded like he just recited poetry. He’s starting to think that maybe he should enjoy the party a bit. After he gets what he needs, of course.

 

He passes by those men again, and hides behind a table, pretending to tie his shoelaces.

 

“-leave immediately, take this ring for it contains one of the three jewels. Go!”

 

Even if they talked in whispers, Roman could hear it as clear as crystal. He needed to get that ring. He stood up and saw that the ring was given to the guy with a black mask. It was placed in a tiny black box. If he was going to get that ring, he needed to do it fast. They were going to leave.

 

Looking around, he spotted a group of drunk people in a line pretending to be a train. Huh. And they were heading his way. The man with the red mask began to walk towards the exit, so he decided to “accidentally” trip on the drunk people so they would fall on the man. It went according to plan. The black box fell from the man’s grasp and the drunk people piled on top of him. Roman took this opportunity to open the black box discreetly and take the ring. He helped the drunk people get back on their feet and the man grunted, taking the black box that was on the floor. Thankfully, he didn’t check whether or not the ring was still there.

 

It was time to head to the garden. After all, he had done his job. Now he could enjoy the rest of the party and spend it with a certain someone.

 

He spotted him sitting down on the ground observing some flowers. Roman found it adorable.

 

“Hey.” The guy looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes of his. He smiled at Roman and gestures for him to sit next to him.

 

“What’re you doing?” Roman inspected the petals, wondering what was so special about it.

 

“That’s actually the leaf. The flower is the tiny thing in the middle. The leaves are called bracts, they look like petals to attract pollinators since the flower is so small and would not be able to attract them.” Roman stared at him in admiration, listening to him ramble. He looked adorable.

 

“You don’t need pretty leaves to attract me to you.” Roman muttered. His face suddenly became pink with embarrassment.

 

“Are you calling me tiny? Excuse me, I am taller than you.” He huffed. Then he smirked. “Well, if it weren’t for your pretty face, I wouldn’t have been attracted to you.”

 

“So you think I’m pretty?” There suddenly appeared a bright smile on Roman’s face.

 

“Objectively.” The guy said, standing up. He held out his hand for Roman to take, so he could pull him up.

 

The two went back to where the food was, drinking alcoholic beverages, feeding each other, and talking about whatever the hell they could possibly talk about.

 

“We’ve spent so much time together, I didn’t even ask for your name.” He asked Roman.

 

“Just call me the prince of your dreams!” Roman replied instantly. He wasn’t going to give away his name that easily.

 

“Doesn’t seem like it. You look more like a damsel in distress who would not want to ruin his gorgeously styled hair and designer clothes.” Cue the offended princey noises. But Roman decided to play along.

 

“Oh? So if I get into trouble, will you save me?” There was an obvious blush on Roman’s face.

 

“No, I’ll watch you suffer from a distance and laugh evilly.” Once again, Roman finds himself admiring those pretty eyes. This time though, his eyes go lower and stare at the other’s pink lips. He thinks he’s had too much wine at this point.

 

The conversation changes and none of them bother to ask for each other’s name. Everything felt like time was going too fast, as if someone had pressed the fast forward button. His chest felt like fire and his head was spinning. The ring was still in his back pocket. That wasn’t what he was worried about, though. He was worried the night would end too soon for his liking. He liked that moment, and he wanted to slow it down so he could be there for as long as he needed to be. There in the dark, out in the balcony and being held close. How did they get there? Roman doesn’t recall. He’s had too much to drink but he doesn’t mind.

 

His friend (whose name he hasn’t asked for) points out the visible constellations to him, telling him stuff about the stars and how vast the universe is. Roman starts to feel a little sleepy, but he still wants to spend more time with this guy. They head back together to the party where the couples seem to be dancing as a slow song plays.

 

“Dance with me?” Roman nods enthusiastically. He giggles, but he doesn’t know why. He’s drunk. He puts his head to his now dance partner’s chest. He could feel the other’s heartbeat, and it gives him a sense of comfort. It beats faster, and Roman knows that his own is probably going wild at the close contact.

 

He’s too drunk to care. But he does know that the ring is still in his back pocket.

 

They spot a couple, both looking drunk as fuck as they waltz through the ballroom floor not following the music’s tempo, giggling and bumping into other people. Rich people can be weird, Roman thinks. Except one of them has a strangely familiar hair color. It’s odd and it stands out, but he’s too drunk to think.

 

They’re still dancing together, holding each other close like they’d lose each other if they let go. Someone approaches them stumbling. They’ve got a snazzy light blue tuxedo on, a glittery silver mask with cat ears, and a hair clip on their latte-colored locks.

 

“Hey!” Sweet-sounding voice that Roman’s sure he’s heard before. But where? “I wanted to uh, to congratulate you two on your wedding! I wanted to support you guys on your big day but I wasn’t able to go due to confl- conficting schedules, ‘m sorry. Well, I should go now! Bye friends!”

 

“We’re n- we weren’t- aaand he’s gone.” They brushed it off and continued dancing. There was no need to worry at that moment. Everything was fine.

 

They stayed like that for a few more minutes. There was no one else in the world except for the two of them. And they’re both drunk.

 

“Can I kiss you? Wait, I apologize, that is highly illogical of me to ask, we just met and you probably dont even like m-”

 

Suddenly, everything was going in slow motion again. Roman looked up to gaze at those pink lips he’s been thinking about for the last couple of hours. His ears seem to have blocked out the other’s rambling and every other sound. This was his chance.

 

He kissed him.

 

A simple peck on the lips, but it was amazing. They can’t exactly make out with their masks on, but both are logical enough to know that they shouldn’t reveal themselves, even in their drunk state.

 

“It’s really late, I should go. I’m sure we’ll meet again.” And with that, Roman leaves. But not before planting a kiss on the other’s cheek.

 

He’s feeling great, but he can’t walk properly. He took out his phone and called the driver that was supposed to drive him back in case he gets drunk. It’s just a little something that the agency has prepared.

 

The driver informs him that he must change into the shirt he wore before getting all dolled up for the party. He groans, but does so anyways. At least he gets to keep the outfit. He’s keeping the mask as well though, since it serves as a reminder of that night. The driver also informs him to take the bottle of pills with him and to take one before bed. Roman smirked, knowing that those pills were all his idea.

 

Seeing as the agency has advanced technology, he has requested for something that will keep him from having hangovers in the morning. They have approved of this suggestion, praising Roman for his bright thinking for that will surely help avoid suspicion after a task that includes events that contain alcohol. He really just wanted to make use of the agency’s technology for when he does go to parties as his normal self.

 

Roman could tell how weird he must look, wearing a half casual half formal outfit. It’s okay, he’s drunk anyways. Hopefully his roommate won’t suspect anything.

 

The drive back is short, and he’s back to his place in no time. The first thing he noticed is the fact that Remy’s sprawled out on the couch wearing what seems to be a shirt that’s a little too big on him. A show continued to play on the television. Remy must’ve fallen asleep whilst watching it.

 

He eyed his roommate suspiciously, noticing that there definitely was something familiar about him. And not in a “he’s my roommate, I see him everyday” kind of familiar. He wakes him up to tell him to go sleep in his bed, but the smell of alcohol in his breath informs him that his roommate went out drinking. Cue another bright idea.

 

The two walked to the kitchen, with Roman helping Remy stay up. He’s really clingy when he’s sleepy. Roman takes two glasses and fills it with water. He offered one pill to Remy and told him it helps with headaches. Remy shrugged and took it anyway. Roman took one as well, and then helped Remy to get to his room afterwards. Once he was sure that his roommate was okay, he went to his own room to catch some z’s.

 

He changes into his usual sleepwear then lies down on his bed. Memories of that night’s events play in his head as he drifts off into a deep slumber.

 

Three hours later and his eyes fly open. _The ring_. He forgot to give it to his driver so it can be taken back to the agency for analysis. Oh well, that will have to wait. Now that he’s wide awake and not suffering from having a hangover, he decided to be productive and do his homework (which he didn’t do earlier due to laziness). But instead of actually doing it, he finds himself daydreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked it, lmk !! feedback is v much appreciated ♡


	2. thought i could depend on my weekends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> virgil gets a fever. the only ones that don't know about virgil and patton having a crush on each other are virgil and patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw :: fever

Coffee is the most important part of breakfast. Upon seeing that they had ran out, Virgil went over to Pat and Dee’s place. His roommate usually gets up earlier than he does, and must’ve bought coffee on the way to class. Or he could also have gotten the last of the coffee and went out before Virgil woke up to avoid witnessing another one of his tantrums. Due to his laziness, he just grabbed a random shirt and jeans. The shirt he got wasn’t his, in fact, it was Roman’s. His annoying friend most likely left it there along with his guitar a while back, when he had dared Roman to wear dark clothing for an entire day. He didn’t really feel like going to class that day since he felt a little odd. Also, he felt more tired than usual and for some reason, he was shivering even with the slightly warm weather. He didn’t bother to think too much about it and put on his jacket.

 

It didn’t take long for him to get to Patton’s, considering the fact that it wasn’t too far from his and Logan’s place. He knocked on the door and was almost immediately tackled in a hug by Patton. They’ve been friends for 2 years, and he might have developed feelings for his friend along the way, but he’s not going to admit that anytime soon. Patton dragged him to the kitchen, complaining about how he should eat food in the morning more often. He honestly didn’t even have to say anything. Being alone wasn’t always a good thing for him, so he would sometimes end up with Patton and Damien on the couch and watching movies together. It’s Logan’s fault, really. If it weren’t for him being so busy and disappearing in the middle of the night only to return right before classes started, he wouldn’t be so lonely.

 

Even in the mornings, Patton is just as bubbly and energetic and Virgil finds that incredibly adorable. Not that he likes him, pffft no. Patton was talking about something, and he should definitely listen, but he couldn’t help admiring him and blocking out the rest of the world.

 

If every morning went on like that, being blessed by the presence of the most gorgeous human being on earth and seeing his smile, Virgil thinks he might just end up loving mornings. There’s just something magical about him, freckles that made him even cuter than humanly possible, lovely brown eyes that looked at him with platonic love, and his soft wavy hair that-

 

“Vi? You okay?” Patton looked at him with concern.

 

“Huh? Oh, m’good.” He replied drowsily.

 

Damien snickered, watching them converse from a distance. Virgil was acting kinda weird, but he’d figured it out already. He knew that Virgil had a huge crush on Patton. Except, Virgil was acting even weirder than usual. This made Dee worried, knowing that Virgil probably doesn’t even know what self-care is and that he also probably follows Logan’s example. Though he’s never spoken with the guy, Virgil liked to complain about his roommate and Damien deduced that Logan is a bad example to Virgil. He has also mentioned about how his brother could go on a couple days without sleep and how much he wanted to be able to do that too. At that point, Damien was considering adopting Virgil and/or having a chat with his roommate and his brother. He hasn’t met Vi’s brother, but he’s heard a lot from Virgil. Seems like a cool guy, just a terrible example at times.

 

“Gosh, you’re looking a little sick, Virge. Wait, hold on, you’re burning up!” Patton exclaimed. He asked Damien to get the thermometer while he dialed Remy’s number. Virgil tried to tell Patton he’s fine, but everyone’s aware of how he either brushes off colds and fevers as a minor nuisance to him or thinks that a cough could end his life.

 

While he thinks that’s what he normally looks like, he obviously has not looked at a mirror since he woke up feeling strange. Logan would know how to fix it. He sent a quick text, knowing that Logan won’t answer calls during class and has his phone on silent.

 

╭ 　　　　           ╮  
   **to : lo bitch**

  help, have fever

╰ 　　　　           ╯

 

Damien checked his temperature as Patton spoke with Remy on the phone. Logan and Roman were the only ones that had 9 am class that day, so the other three were willing to take care of Virgil in the meantime.

 

╭ 　　　                                                     　 ╮  
   **from : lo bitch**

  You should rest. Drink lots of water.

  Don’t attend classes today, I’ll be there at 11.

  Take ibuprofen if you need to.

╰ 　　　　                                                  　 ╯

╭ 　 　　　   ╮  
   **to : lo bitch**

  im at pat’s

╰ 　　      　 ╯

 

As surprising as it was, Logan actually responded to a text message in the middle of class. Knowing Logan, he would never do that. He supposes he underestimated how much Logan cared for him. It made Virgil feel all warm inside. He slumped down in the chair he sat in, and placed his head down on the table. Now that he thought of it, he did in fact, feel sick. It wasn’t too bad, just a little tired and cold. Patton gave him a glass of water once the call ended.

 

“Thanks, love you.” Though his voice was somewhat muffled because of his attempt at sleeping on the table, Patton heard it and this caused him to stop in his tracks.

 

“I love you too, Virge.” Even if Virgil presumably said it as a platonic way of expressing his appreciation for his dear friend, Patton liked to think that maybe there’s a chance his crush might reciprocate his feelings. But his crush was sick at that moment, so he had to focus on taking care of him and not on his romantic feelings for his best friend.

 

Both Patton and Damien tried to get Virgil to sleep in a bed, but he told them he’d prefer to stay on the couch. The two agreed to that, seeing as there was no point in arguing with a sick Virgil. They covered him in blankets and watched an episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved: Supernatural together.

 

A knock at the door was heard, and Damien offered to go open it. Patton informed him that it was most likely Remy at the door.

 

“Hey babes, Virgil’s here?”

 

Damien regretted opening the door. If he were to describe what he was feeling at that exact moment, he would go through his memes folder on his phone and point to the surprised pikachu meme.

 

“Yeah, on the couch. Remy, right?” Damien forced a smile, trying to look as calm as he possibly could be.

 

“Got that right, hun.” Remy adjusted his glasses, making sure that his eyes won’t be seen at all. He was gay panicking internally, and it _cannot_ show. “And you’re Damien? Damn, Vi’s keeping all the hot guys to himself.”

 

“You can keep me to yourself, if you want.” Damien said without missing a beat. Remy almost choked on the straw in his drink.

 

The two headed to the couch, where they found Virgil and Patton cuddling. They seemed to be having a great time without them. Remy coughed dramatically to get their attention (something he picked up from Roman). Both Virgil and Patton turned to look at the source, and fell off of the couch in surprise.

 

“Vi, if you can’t keep your hands off of Pat, then maybe you shouldn’t get sick or else this fever’s gonna spread like wildfire.” Remy smirked as his brother struggled to find the words to say. The two were an oblivious mess.

 

As per Virgil’s request, they watched some horror movie they found on Netflix until it was lunch time. Damien went ahead of them and ordered food since he did not want to wash the dishes. At times they would hear the sound of a text notification from Virgil’s phone, which shocked them for two reasons. The first reason is that Logan never texts during class, but that was exactly what he was doing. The second is that Virgil always has his phone on silent. It wasn’t a big deal, though.

 

When their food arrived, Patton tried his very best to feed Virgil, but it seems that he keeps getting distracted or he just didn’t feel like eating. So Patton texted Logan to let him know that Virgil was not eating and he should do something. Cue another text from their savior.

 

╭ 　　　                                            ╮  
   **from : lo bitch**

  How do you expect to get better

  if you’re not going to eat your food?

╰ 　　　　                                    　 ╯

╭ 　　　                                              　 ╮  
   **to : lo bitch**

  how the fuck do u know im supposed to

  be eating lunch

╰ 　　　　                                           　 ╯

 

Virgil’s eyes went wide. He started eating his food just because he was terrified that Logan was secretly watching him through hidden cameras and will scold him if he doesn’t eat. Not once has it came to his mind that one of the others could have texted Logan. And then they realized something. _No one has told Roman yet._

 

Remy texted Roman, asking him what time he would be able to look after Virgil. Except he forgot to mention that Virgil was sick.

 

╭ 　　　                                              ╮  
   **to : prince hoe**

  girl,, come over at pat’s when ur free

  someone has to look after virgil

╰ 　　　　                                      　 ╯

╭ 　　　                                      ╮  
   **from : prince hoe**

  i’m on bABYSITTING D UTY??

╰ 　　　　                              　 ╯

╭ 　　　                                 ╮  
   **to : prince hoe**

  bitch he’s sick

  logan’s coming over at 11 ;)

╰ 　　　　                         　 ╯

╭ 　　　                   ╮  
   **from : prince hoe**

  BE THERE AT 10

╰ 　                     　 ╯

 

Great. Now all they had to do was to let Virgil sleep ‘cause they had classes in an hour. They convinced Virgil to go sleep on a bed and not a couch. It was easy enough, since Virgil couldn’t really do anything else and he’s not supposed to do anything that could stress him out. The only problem was, Virgil requested Patton to stay with him until he fell asleep. Now he’s stuck in Virgil’s death grip. Not that he’s complaining, he just didn’t want to miss class, but he also didn’t want to leave Virgil alone.

 

Whilst Patton couldn’t move, Remy and Damien were flirting like there was no tomorrow. Then that turned into a tickle fight. And then they were on the floor.

 

The time passed by quickly, and soon enough, they had to go to class. Patton had to wake up Virgil to get him to let go. They heard banging at the door, and knew it was Roman right away. Patton opened the door this time.

 

“Logan’s not here yet, right?” Roman asked. Patton chuckled and shook his head. He let out a sigh of relief. The three left to go to their classes, and Roman went to see how Virgil was doing.

 

Thankfully, he was asleep. Hey, he worried, okay? Virgil had an unpredictable sleep schedule, only getting a decent amount of it when he wanted to. Roman stayed by his side in the meantime, reading his notes for his next class (which was in 2 hours and they had a test).

 

When he heard a text notification go off, he jumped off of the bed in surprise. It was from Virgil’s phone, and he had a text message from Logan.

 

╭ 　　　                                                ╮  
   **from : lo bitch**

  Class got cancelled. On my way there.

╰ 　　　　                                        　 ╯

 

Roman hesitated before replying.

 

╭ 　　　                                  ╮  
   **to : lo bitch**

  hey this is roman, vi’s asleep

╰ 　　　　                          　 ╯

╭ 　　　                                     ╮  
   **from : lo bitch**

  May I have your number then?

  Just send me a text.

╰ 　　　　                             　 ╯

 

If only Virgil were awake right now and not sick.

Roman added in a new contact and got Logan’s number from Virgil’s phone. He hoped that he wasn’t blushing bright red.

 

╭ 　　　               ╮  
   **to : logan ♔**

  hi again it’s ro ♥

╰ 　　　　       　 ╯

 

Once the text was sent, Roman read it again but saw that he had put a _heart_. He started freaking out, which woke Virgil up.

 

“What the fuck did you do, Princey?” His voice got a lot deeper, perhaps because of his fever or maybe because he just woke up. He had that same annoyed look he usually had when he knows Roman did something stupid.

 

“I PUT A HEART AT THE END OF MY TEXT MESSAGE TO LOGAN AND I _SENT IT_ ALREADY.” Roman whisper-screamed, trying not to be too loud, since Virgil might not want anyone screaming into his ears when he just woke up.

 

“Calm down, he’s pretty stupid at that shit anyways.” Roman was ready to argue back, but there was someone knocking at the door. He knew it was Logan and that he should probably get up to open it.

 

“‘Tis some visitor, tapping at my chamber door. Roman go open the goddamn door!” Virgil pushed Roman off of the bed.

 

“I don’t know what you’re referencing.”

 

“Open the door!” This time, Virgil threw a pillow at Roman.

 

Roman rolled his eyes and took a deep breath before answering the door.

 

“Hi.” Roman greeted, probably looking stupid in front of his crush. Well, his other crush. He had two.

 

“I brought lunch? Just in case you haven’t eaten yet.” Logan set the paper bag down on the table. Virgil exits Patton’s room with a blanket wrapped around him and his hoodie replaced with Patton’s cat hoodie.

 

“Did you eat lunch, Virgil?” Logan asked their wandering sick friend. He had an expression on his face that could only be described as the look that parents give their child when they misbehave. Virgil stared at him in a confused manner.

 

“You were watching me through hidden cameras! Of course I did!”

 

“What hidden c- you know what? I won’t even ask.” Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He acted much like an older brother to Virgil, making sure he did try to at least practice self-care. Logan himself never does though, and that’s exactly what Virgil copies.

 

“Roman didn’t eat lunch yet.” Virgil pointed at Roman, who put his hands up in defense. Logan looked at him disapprovingly.

 

“Huh, I guess I forgot to eat lunch.” There was a sheepish smile on his face. Logan forced him to sit down and eat lunch with him whilst Virgil went off and did a bit of walking around.

 

For the next hour, both Roman and Logan were arguing about something stupid. Virgil knew he wasn’t allowed to use his phone, but he just _had_ to record them being idiots in love. The arguing didn’t last long, since Logan said something self-deprecating and Roman was _not_ having any of that negative bullshit planting itself in Logan’s mind. The two then proceeded to talk about all things plants.

 

“Someone told me about bracts a couple of nights ago, and I have to say, they’re some creative little fuckers! They’ve got colorful leaves—and no, not plain old chlorophyll green—that pretend to be the petals of the tiny flower! I adore them.”

 

Logan and Virgil stared at Roman in shock.

 

On one hand, Logan was astonished because he had told someone about how the “petals” of a certain plant were actually leaves called bracts at a party a few nights ago. He was thinking about how great of a coincidence it was.

 

Virgil was astounded because Roman despised biology, saying that there were too many things to memorize. Then he just pulls out a fuckin’... leaf fun fact? He didn’t have any words.

 

“Their leaves have an odd color to attract pollinators to them since the flower itself is incapable of attracting the pollinators due to its size.” Logan infomed, remembering how he had told a certain someone at a party about those leaves. He blushed when he remembered that little flirty exchange they had.

 

“What a great coincidence! He told me that as well!”

 

Now Virgil was getting suspicious. Where exactly have these two been going the past weeks? He had a theory that they met before he had ordered Logan to drop off the guitar case at Roman’s. But one thing ruled off that theory: He knew Roman didn’t stay up as late as Logan. He always complained about needing the right amount of beauty sleep. Logan practically doesn’t sleep if he didn’t want to.

 

Coincidences aside, Logan and Roman spent the rest of their free time studying (more like Logan tutoring Roman), and Virgil fell asleep on Logan while he was teaching Roman some stuff Virgil didn’t care about. Eventually, Virgil had to take care of himself on his own when Logan and Roman returned back to their classes and the other three still had classes. It was alright with him, he still made sure to rest and drink water as per Logan’s request.

 

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

 

The rest of the day went painfully slow, but it was over soon enough. The five of them went back to see how Virgil was doing and found that he was in a deep sleep yet again. Logan told them that he’ll take Virgil back to their place, but Patton had other plans. He tried to get them all to stay the night so they could all look after Virgil (he just wanted to spend more time with him and everyone knew that). Logan said that it would be best for them to not have a sleepover since they could all get sick. It made Patton disappointed, but Logan promised that he’ll invite all of them for a sleepover eventually.

 

That night, Logan busied himself with his notes, reviewing for tests, and checking in on his roommate once in a while. He had no reason to, really. He just couldn’t sleep again. Sometime around the middle of the night, he received a call from Emile, his only friend in the agency. No one there was worth befriending besides him.

 

“Figured you’d be awake at this hour.”

 

“Emile, why are you still awake?”

 

“Oh, you know, rewatching some shows. But, I have important news to tell you!”

 

“Do tell.”

 

“Y’know the jewel thingy? It went missing at the masquerade party, so you have to go to a beach party next Saturday and get as much information from the people that were supposed to get our agency the jewel. They’ll be there, and I’ll be going with you. Other information will be sent via text. Go now, I’ve been wanting to rewatch Star vs. the Forces of Evil.”

 

Logan ended the call and groaned. He _hated_ beach parties. Maybe he should just stay as far away from the crowd as possible.

 

♤♤♤

 

_the masquerade party_

𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓂𝒶𝓈𝓆𝓊𝑒𝓇𝒶𝒹𝑒 𝓅𝒶𝓇𝓉𝓎

 

These types of things were getting boring. Why did everything have to happen in public spaces, especially parties? He’s had enough of seeing grand ballrooms and endless buffet tables, considering the fact that it has become such a common part of his life. Thankfully, his parents chose not to go, so he was able to keep his identity a secret the entire night.

 

He won’t lie, the entire venue was impressive. Except, it wasn’t the ideal place he wanted to be. Logan wanted to be back in his room and listening to whatever music Virgil wanted him to listen to, or watching Virgil play horror games on his pc and laugh as his roommate would scream every time a jumpscare popped up.

 

Most of the night followed the same boring party activities, and all he had to do was make sure that no one tried to attack the three men that were in charge of taking one of the jewels back to the agency. It was pretty simple. He didn’t even have to do anything. No one would ever want to start a scene at some rich party.

 

Logan spent a good amount of the evening walking around and observing the place, taking a trip to the desserts area once in a while. At one point, he spotted someone who appeared to be in the same situation as he was. Although he often avoided talking to strangers, something about this guy caught his attention and so he approached the guy and offered to provide him company.

 

Things went well between the two. When he had suggested they go grab some snacks, he tried his best not to make comments about how his new friend surely looked like a snack. Logan didn’t end up flirting terribly with the guy, and he realized he shouldn’t be around Virgil so much. His roommate would sometimes ask him if a certain pick-up line or a text message would be good enough for Patton, and he always tells him to just go for it.

 

Throughout the duration of the evening, the two got drunk, danced, and kissed.

 

He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t the best party he’s ever attended. A huge mistake on his part though was that he had forgotten to ask for his name or even his number.

 

So after the party, he simply relied on fate to bring them back together.

 

Once he decided to go home, he searched for his designated driver, who happened to be Emile. His friend gave him a pill and said it helped with hangovers.

 

“So remember that time I sneaked into the other agency’s lab? Yeah, well guess what I got? Anti-hangover pills! Pretty cool, huh?”

 

Despite being hesitant about taking it, he did anyways since he had classes the next day and he did not want to have a raging headache during class.

 

He thanked his friend for driving at the right speed limit and sneakily went back to his room. Luckily, Virgil was asleep. He hid the outfit he had worn for that night and slept in his boxers, something he usually did anyways.

 

The next morning he found that he had no headache whatsoever. It was an overall great feeling. Virgil must’ve gotten up before him, which was understandable since his roommate slept way earlier than he did. He was on the phone, probably speaking to his brother or Patton.

 

He did his everyday morning routine, making sure nothing looked out of the ordinary or else his roommate would bombard him with questions about how weird he was acting. Logan was just a little bit fucked up due to experiencing strong emotions for a certain person.

 

As he was about to go out to buy some morning coffee, Virgil asked him to go to his brother’s place and drop off a guitar case that his brother’s roommate had left there. He agreed, not knowing why he did, but he felt like he needed to. So he did.

 


	3. time gains momentum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the two spies learn about their agency's newly formed alliance with their former "enemy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw :: smoking, drinking (alcohol), brief mention of knife throwing, driving past the speed limit, brief mention of intercourse

Family problems was Logan’s excuse to everything. No one would ask about it, knowing that Logan’s parents run a successful business and any information about their personal life was classified. He drank from his Redbull can as he wrote an email regarding his absence for the next day, which shall be sent to his professors. As much as he hated having to miss classes, he knew that he most likely already knew what would be taught due to reading in advance. Logan had more important things to do, so he allowed himself to miss class. Not that he had a choice, to be honest. 

 

His roommate wouldn’t be attending classes as well, but unlike him, he had a real reason not to. Logan lied to be able to attend a meeting at the agency at 3 in the morning. Which was approximately 4 hours from that moment in time. He finished the rest of his Redbull and sent the emails before getting dressed into casual attire. It was just a meeting, after all. Virgil became accustomed to his absence in the morning, so he saw no reason to wake him up to let him know that he would be out for a bit. Although his roommate did like to worry sometimes, so he wrote down in a piece of sticky note a fake explanation for his sudden disappearance.

 

On his way out, he took another Redbull can from the fridge and brought it with him. It wasn’t a logical idea, he could have gotten a water bottle, but he didn’t. His car was parked quite near, which he was thankful for. Even though endurance is one of his strengths, he still preferred to not walk long distances. 

 

The thing about the agency is that it can be far at times, or it can be a 20 minute drive (without the traffic). This time, they’ve chosen to be far. Logan despised having to drive at this hour. He took a long nap a few hours ago, since he’s done all his work for the entire week and thought that he deserved it. Well, he did, but rest shouldn’t be something that’s considered to be a reward.

 

He let his thoughts wander about in his head as he walked towards his car. The air smelled like rainwater, and the puddles on the ground signified that it had rained earlier on. He considered going for a quick smoke, but Virgil hated it when Logan did that so he hasn’t had one in almost a year. Doesn’t stop the thought of it coming to his mind though. 

 

When he got to his car, he placed the energy drink in the cup holder, not exactly having any intentions of drinking it. He wanted coffee, so that’s what he’s going to get. The nearest 7/11 was just outside the campus, fortunately. Logan put on some music, having a playlist specifically for driving at night alone and heading to some place important. 

 

There usually isn’t a lot of people out at that hour, especially on a weekday, so traffic wasn’t a problem for him. He got his coffee, buying some Hershey’s kisses along with it. 

 

Logan liked to think that he had 3 different versions of himself. The first one is the one everyone knows him as: the smart quiet kid that does his best to remain low profile and passes his work on time. The second one isn’t something he shows to most people. He gets drunk, smokes, and pours out all that he’s feeling as he’s ordering another drink from the bartender. He disliked that version of himself. The third one is almost similar to the first: logical and avoids the spotlight, the only difference is that this whole spy thing either requires him to stay in the shadows or prepare to be chased from roof to roof at night. Logan has a deep hatred for guns and would prefer to engage in physical combat if the situation calls for it. 

 

Lately, they’ve been assigning him to stuff that doesn’t require much work. If anything, he’s grateful for that. He trains every other week, most likely at a weekend. There have been a couple of times that his friends asked about his whereabouts, and once when he actually took one of them to the training grounds. 

 

He said he was going to go to the gym, and Patton said he wanted to tag along. He got nervous and said it was more of an… intense… kind of gym. Patton wasn’t having any of those bullshit excuses and went to Logan’s car, sat in the passenger seat, then put on the seatbelt. Logan couldn’t do anything about it. Minutes before they’ve arrived at their destination, Logan had to explain to Patton what kind of “gym” it was, and that he shouldn’t expect it to be the normal kind.

 

That was when Logan found out that Patton was skilled at throwing knives. 

 

Memories aside, the drive was getting way too boring and Logan desperately needed a smoke. Not that he had any reason for it, he just felt like he needed one. Maybe just one wouldn’t hurt, right? 

 

Wrong. The smell of cigarette smoke would linger in the car, and Virgil would probably be able to tell once he gets back to their place. Besides, he hasn’t had one for a long time, does he really want to break his streak? 

 

Before he got any more urges to do so, he went past the speed limit to get their faster. He didn’t worry about getting pulled over, since the roads were pretty much empty. He got there quicker than anticipated.

 

He parked his car and got in the building, making a beeline straight to the cafeteria where he knew his friend Emile would be. 

 

“Logan! Sit, we’ve got things to discuss.” Emile gestured for him to sit on the chair in front of him as he saw Logan approach him. 

 

Emile brought out a perfectly good milkshake from behind him as placed it on the table. Then he brought out a cappuccino and gave it to Logan. His eyes widened, wondering how Emile just performed a magic trick. The man did have a tendency to act like he came from a cartoon, to the point that they weren’t sure whether he was real or not, so he paid it no mind and took a sip from his cappuccino. He’s had so much caffeine in the past few hours, but that’s not stopping him from having more. 

 

“You know we have a meeting today, right?” Emile whispered, leaning closer to Logan as if he was sharing confidential information. Which he was. “We’re partnering with the other agency.” 

 

Logan stared at him like he had two heads. For as long as he had been a part of the agency, never have they ever needed to partner with anyone else, let alone their literal nemesis. 

 

“Explain further, please.”

 

“The jewels are extremely rare and valuable, and people have been fighting over it.” Logan rolled his eyes. He already knew that. 

 

“Get to the point, Emile.”

 

“The head of both agencies talked it out to avoid some kind of war between the two. Turns out, we both have the same goal! As a symbol of peace, the two decided to let this mission be a collaboration of some sort.”

 

“What was this whole feud thing for, then?!” Logan whisper-yelled, pounding his fists on the table. The cappuccino forgotten and left on the side, getting colder. 

 

“Dunno, sometimes people are just stupid.” 

 

“I need a drink.” Logan sighed. Emile held out a finger as if to say “hold on one second” and got something from behind him with his other hand. Liquor.

 

“You’re magic.” Logan murmured. He downed the shot of tequila and left the shot glass on the table.

 

Upon checking the time, they’ve noticed that it was time for the meeting and headed to the meeting hall.

 

The meeting was utterly boring. Logan already knew what was happening, and how they were planning on having the two agencies work together. He was starting to fall asleep, until it was announced that he’ll be getting a partner to help him with his part of the mission. And his partner would be from the other agency. 

 

“What?!” He fell off of his seat, glaring as Emile laughed at his reaction.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be partnered with their best one.” 

 

Logan grumbled and sat back down on his chair. This was  _ not  _ his day. The rest of the meeting was about information he didn’t care about, and because of his sleepy state, he fell asleep.

 

One trip to memory lane later, Emile woke him up. Apparently, he was asleep for two whole hours and dreamt of that time he was dancing with some guy. Except for some reason, his brain turned the stranger into Roman and now he can’t get it out of his head. He’s pretty sure feelings weren’t supposed to work like that. He needs to tell someone or else he thinks he’ll go mad.

 

“About time you woke up sleepy head!” The meeting hall was empty, except for the two of them. 

 

“How are you so energetic at 6 in the morning?” Logan groans and let his head fall back on the table. 

 

“You can go home now, you know.” His friend crossed his arms as he waited for Logan to get up. 

 

“Too sleepy. Drive me back?” Emile raises an eyebrow but agrees anyways. He picks up his glasses and yawns. They head to the parking area.

 

Emile helped him get to his car, putting him in the backseat. And apparently, that was a bad idea. He got in the driver’s seat and started the car, then turned around to see how Logan was doing. He saw Logan open up a compartment that had bottles of liquor and a stash of chocolate. His friend was a mess. 

 

“No. Put that down, do  _ not _ drink that! I swear, Logan, put that down right now!” Emile felt like he was watching over a child. Except the child was an adult that could legally drink. And the child was reaching for a bottle of liquor. 

 

He looked around, trying to find at least a water bottle. There was only an unopened can of Redbull and some Hershey’s kisses. Emile sighed. The faster they could get back to Logan’s place, the better. He knew a shortcut, one that Logan probably was not aware of.  He went 80 km/h, which was above the speed limit of 60 km/h. To him it was alright, since there weren't any cars in sight. Emile knew all the shortcuts to get to places.

 

Logan fell asleep again so Emile didn’t bother worrying about his friend’s current state. They got back in less than an hour, and Emile parked Logan’s car. He gave him the car keys, and waved goodbye to his friend who looked like he would fall over if he was pushed even just a little bit. 

 

Logan sleepily walks to his and Virgil’s place, fiddling with the keys and trying to find the right one. Virgil was already up at that hour since he slept a little too early for his liking. He spotted Logan come in looking like he got hit by a truck and wasn't sure whether to be concerned or to laugh. Logan went to the kitchen right away to get a glass of water.

 

“Spill.” Virgil demanded as Logan gulped down the water. 

 

His roommate stopped drinking and poured the rest of the water in the sink, knowing exactly what Virgil meant but wanted to rile him up anyways.

 

“No, L, not literally! Explain yourself.” 

 

“Went out for a drive.” 

 

“You? Go out for a drive?” Virgil scoffed.

 

“Yes, is that so hard to believe?” Logan questioned, shaking the car keys in front of Virgil’s face.

 

“It is! You wouldn’t drive for no reason!” This was when Logan had to think about his next move. Virgil was getting too suspicious.

 

“I got coffee.”

 

“Understandable, have a good day.” Virgil then proceeded to continue doing whatever it was that he was doing before Logan arrived back.

 

“That was… a lot easier than expected.” Logan muttered to himself.

 

⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰

 

“Is he hot?”

 

Thomas chuckled as he listened to his friend ask about his new partner. The two have been talking over the phone for the past 30 minutes, the first 10 minutes being the part where he informed Roman of the new arrangement. The rest of their phone call consisted of Roman trying to get as much information about his partner as possible. It was just not his day.

 

“I don’t know Roman, you’ll have to see for yourself.”

 

“Okay, when can I meet him?” His excitement was so obvious, Thomas could tell he was probably grinning from ear to ear over the other end. 

 

“That depends. Maybe this Saturday.”

 

“Oh come on! I was planning on making plans with L- uh, someone!” 

 

“Someone? Who might that be?” 

 

“Nothing!” Roman squeaked, thinking of what other topic to switch to.

 

“So you’ve got a crush on someone, huh?” 

 

He panicked. “The weather’s quite lovely today, isn’t it?” Roman face-palmed. That was not what he was supposed to say.

 

“I take that as a yes.”

 

“Well, it’s kind of complicated!” He sighed, knowing that Thomas would bug him about that anyways. Might as well tell someone about it.

 

“Oh?”

 

“You see, I like this guy from the party as well and I have no way of contacting him. I  _ really really  _ wanna see him again, preferably without the mask this time. But then I also like this other guy, and he’s my friend’s roommate. They’re both about the same height, I think. Wow, I think I have a thing for tall guys. Is my partner tall?”

 

“Oh my gosh, for the last time Roman, I don’t know! But it seems to me that you have a little bit of a crush situation there. Don’t know how to help you with that, good luck.” 

 

And then Thomas ended the call. Roman let out a yawn and checked the time on the wall clock. It was barely 8 am. As much as he would love to get some more rest, he had classes in an hour. He’s been awake for quite some time now, which means he’s already done everything he does before officially starting his day. All he needed was something to keep himself busy. 

 

Having a sass off with Remy was off the list, since his roommate was most likely asleep after some… late night activities with Damien. Who, by the way, he has only met once and they met  _ the day before _ . He’s not one to judge though, but he would’ve preferred that they keep the noise down. Breakfast was also off the list ‘cause he’s already made himself some waffles. He also made sure to leave some for Remy and Damien, just because he’s a good friend. Patton was probably already awake, so he could go visit? Yeah, that would be nice. 

 

Roman hummed as he walked all the way to Patton’s, a habit of his when he has nothing else to do. He knocked on the door and was taken aback by the hug that came along with a greeting. It should be no surprise to him by that point, considering the fact that it is something Patton frequently does. 

 

“What’cha doing up so early, Ro?” Patton asked as they both sat down on the couch. He had a plate of half-finished pancakes that were set down on the coffee table, drizzled with chocolate syrup and topped with a few strawberries. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep much, so I decided that I should visit you, mi sol.” Roman said, moving closer to Patton. His friend giggled and fed him a strawberry. 

 

Virgil was the next one to come knocking at Patton’s door. He was shocked to find Roman there, but didn’t question it. He figured that his brother must’ve done something to drive him away, so he didn’t wanna know. 

 

“Why are you here?” Roman asked, not meaning to sound rude.

 

“Am I not allowed to see Patton? I should be the one asking you that.” Virgil shot back. 

 

“Well, your brother and a certain friend of yours have been nothing but annoying and I am not dealing with that.”

 

“Hm. Okay, I don’t want to know anything else. And fyi, Lo’s being a bitch right now and I am also not going to deal with that.” 

 

Speaking of, there was knocking on the door once again. Virgil sighed. He knew his roommate would come looking for him.

 

“I didn’t expect all of you to come visit this early.” Patton said as he opened the door for Logan. 

 

“Virgil,” Logan began, catching the attention of his roommate. “I told you that if you keep moving around and tiring yourself, there is a high chance your fever will return.”

 

“Seriously?! I basically hibernated with how much sleep I got, I ate the green stuff, and I watered myself every now and then! What more do you want?” Virgil exclaimed, using his hands to emphasize words by doing excessive gestures.

 

“Watered… yourself?” Roman asked.

 

“I am a  _ plant _ .” Virgil said as he glared at his friend.

 

“You’re a bean!” Patton squished Virgil’s cheeks, having to stand on his tippy toes due to his height.

 

“He is… a lot worse than the drunk version of me.” Logan said and adjusted his glasses.

 

“You let him drink?!” Roman and Patton asked in unison, a look of horror on both of their faces.

 

“No, I did not. What I meant to say is that drunk me is better than… that.” Logan said, pointing at Virgil. His roommate looked at him with an offended expression.

 

Soon enough, Roman and Patton had to go attend their first class. Logan and Virgil went back to their place so that Logan could watch over Virgil and make sure that he wouldn’t do anything to bring back his fever. 

 

The two talked for a bit before going separate ways. Before arriving at his first class, Patton got a call from his cousin. He answered right away, thinking that it must be an important call. 

 

“Hey! Didn’t see you for the rest of the party, just callin’ to check on you. You didn’t drink and drive, did you?” 

 

“Gosh, of course not, Emile! Thanks for inviting me, by the way. And just so you know, I didn’t drink an ounce of alcohol.”

 

“That’s good to hear. By the way, I’m leaving for England in a week or so.”

 

“You’re going to tell me all about it when you get back, and get me something. I really have to go to class now. I’ll call you later!”

 

And with that, Patton ended the call. Luckily, class hadn’t started yet.

  
  



End file.
